


So much for being a perv

by Darth_Redhood



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Humour, idk i suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Redhood/pseuds/Darth_Redhood
Summary: Set b/w Tsunade’s inauguration and team seven’s mission to the land of tea.My English sucks but I still hope you like it.Rated T for language and a very questionable first chapter.And Obviously I don’t own the characters, Kishimoto does.Btw I edited ch 6 coz I didn’t like it much. Do tell me if it’s better or worse.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Mitarashi Anko
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. YOU SICK PERVERTS!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all. So this is my first attempt at publishing. I’m very well aware that many people won’t be reading this, but if you do, plz review so I can improve. Thank ya. English isn’t my first or even second language, but I tried.🤷🏻♀️

Boy's night out. That's what Gai likes to call this unremarkable gathering of his. Twice every month, he gets as many shinobi he can and drags them to the bar with him; whether they will or won't isn't exactly up to them. Kakashi has been a part of these get-togethers almost every single time, and Gai's special inclination towards his 'rival' is to be blamed for it.

Not once has Kakashi ever wished to be pertinent in these night outs. One of the major reasons for that lies in the name itself. The title Gai chose makes it sound like a convention of men headed towards a strip joint or a brothel, And Kakashi has no intention of letting anyone assume that he's a pervert (well, not like most people already don't, considering the kind of books he reads out in public.)

Other reason is that he really isn't the outgoing kind of person. When he isn't being pestered by his troublesome genin, he enjoys spending time with his fellow shinobi. But he doesn't like it when everyone else is indulged in their conversations and the sole option he has is to awkwardly listen.

This night is no exception. Other than him, Gai has managed to rope in Asuma, Iruka, Genma, Ebisu and even Jiraiya. Jiraiya and Ebisu, being the pervs they are, are busy discussing their taste in women and ogling at pictures in a magazine that Ebisu carries around(Kakashi doesn't even want to imagine what is it that he does with it when no one is looking) while Iruka tells a story about one of his academy students as Genma and Asuma listen with great interest and Gai interjects his own loud comments into it. The only thing Kakashi can do right now is pretend that he isn't hearing any of Ebisu and Jiraiya's remarks and fiddle with his fingers.

Sitting on the table closest to the door, the men are the first ones to hear it creak open and a particular kunoichi announce her arrival to the bartender. All of them turn their heads to look at the familiar face of Anko Mitarashi. She spots them and, grinning broadly, moves towards their table, raising one hand in an informal greeting.

"You guys having fun in your night out?" She gleefully asks as she takes a seat besides Genma.  
"Indeed we are, Anko!" Gai replies enthusiastically "would you like to join us?.

Genma grinns "Can't you see that she already has?" Anko laughs and shifts her sight to Ebisu and Jiraiya, and her brow furrows. 

"Watcha' got there?"

Both men follow her gaze to the offensive magazine they have in their hands and quickly hide it behind their backs.

"Nothing!" The Sanin and the private Jonin shout simultaneously .Both start sweating profusely, secretly praying to be saved from the wrath of the snake jonin.

She decides to let them off the hook and sniggers, both of the culprits joining in nervously, and soon followed by everyone on the table except Asuma and Kakashi; the later merely gives an eye crinkle to show his amusement.

An hour goes by and everyone on that table is still laughing the same, over one thing or another. The purple haired woman has made sure to keep everyone entertained ever since she got involved. The copy ninja is somewhat glad that she joined them tonight. It saved him from the boredom he thought he would have to go through all night long.

Everyone save Kakashi, Asuma and Iruka is drunk as hell by now. Two of them don't drink, and Kakashi does not desire to take his mask off in order to have a drink. Surprisingly, Anko seems and acts sober enough, like alcohol doesn't affect the functioning of her brain anymore.

As the waitress approaches their table with yet another round, she suddenly twists her ankle and stumbles, which causes the contents of the tray she was holding to fly out and towards the table, more specifically towards the only female at the table. And even though she seems normal, the sake Anko had consumed has still done a good job dampening her Jonin level instinct. So soon enough, the snake kunoichi's hair and trench coat are drenched in elixir. 

She stands up, startled and greatly irked while her companions try comprehending the situation. She's about to yell at the waitress when she notices that the poor girl is on the floor, holding her ankle and wailing. Anko's fury simmers down and she kneels to help the injured woman up. Meanwhile Kakashi starts collecting in the tray the broken bits of ceramic that lay shattered on the floor. The entire tavern has their eyes on the shinobi's table now.

The bartender motions for two of the waiters. They come about shortly. One of them is holding a towel. The uniformed men rush towards Anko, provide her with the towel and take the waitress away from her supportive hold. Kakashi gathers the remaining sharp pieces in the tray and hands it to the other waiter, then he sits back.

Anko undoes her ponytail and lets her hair down, softly rubbing her strands against the towel and mumbling some inaudible curses.

Post apologising about five thousand times, the waiters offer to get her coat cleaned as a compensation for their coworker's folly. She agrees after much persuading and takes her coat off.

This, however, is a big mistake since a) she wears an almost transparent shirt of fishnet with no bra, and b) she's facing a table consisting of 7 men, most of whom are certified perverts.

The collar has merely made it to her shoulders when a blush creeps on all their faces. Lust is evident on Genma's face, Ebisu even has his tongue hanging out like a sick person, Iruka gulps hard while trying to look away but can't. Jiraiya has a shameless grin plastered on his face and _boy_ , is Kakashi glad that he has a mask on. Asuma turns his head away immediately while Gai bashfully places a hand in front of his eyes.

As the coat finally falls off and is grabbed by the waiter, her comrades' faces turn into tomatoes as they get a full frontal view of her upper body. Blood trickles down every nostril save Gai and Asuma's. But that isn't the problem. The actual trouble is the amount of chakra the shinobi possess, which is getting more and more out of control as they get aroused. Unknown to them, it boosts the nose bleeding by tenfolds and thus, the moment the kunoichi raises her head after drying her hair, she is greeted by a loud thud and the sight of Iruka, Genma, Jiraya, Ebisu and Kakashi rapidly pumping out gallons of blood from their noses and falling back painfully due to the pressure. Their faces are painted red, their eyes half closed and all of them having fallen unconscious, some twitching a bit.

Blushing furiously, Anko covers herself with the towel and glares at them with burning rage. She is somewhat relieved that Asuma and Gai had the gentility to not leer at her like the rest, but at the same time she is highly disappointed in Iruka and even Kakashi to some extent. Regardless of the silver haired shinobi's addiction to Jiraiya's porn novels, she had expected better from him.

"YOU SICK PERVERTS! What on earth is wrong with you?!" She is roaring thunderously at the five as they begin to come around a few minutes later. Jiraiya immediately sets his on Anko's chest again, and is discontented when he is greeted by the towel instead. Ebisu is too scared to even look up, bending both his arms around himself for protection and shuddering from what the puprple haired kunoichi may do next. Genma appears somewhat sorry as he lowers his head and rubs the back of it. Iruka is highly embarrassed in himself and decides that he can't ever look her in the eye again. Kakashi has a tint of red creeping on his covered face. He fucked up and he knows it. Anko continues with her loud rant.

"What kind of respectable man gawks at a woman's body like that?! And you, Iruka..." she gives a black look to the said chunin, who is refusing to meet her gaze. "I thought you were better than this band of dirty minded low lifes. I am highly disappointed in you."

These words hit Iruka like Kakashi's lightning blade, but he doesn't protest, knowing very well that he deserves it. She goes on non stop. Gai and Asuma struggle to stifle their laughter after each sentence.

"I mean, it is pretty much expected from this dirty old man and this pig in sunglasses or, even this senbon chewing coward here but not from you—" she turns her head "Or _you_." She finishes, staring daggers at Kakashi.

The silver haired ninja, now sweating a bit and visibly worried, gives a nervous eye crinkle."Eh-heh, I guess I'm sorry?" Not knowing what to say, he blurts out the first thing that comes to his mind and immediately regrets it when he sees her expression change for worse.

"You GUESS?!!" 

Holding the towel against her chest with one hand, she bangs the other on table, shaking it to a huge extent. Kakashi's eye opens wide. He couldn't help but be slightly petrified. She looks like she is about to cry but is too tough to let that happen. _Fuck._

Kakashi immediately opens his mouth in an attempt of covering up, but she has already thrown the towel in his face and judging from the sound of her footsteps, is storming out. He hears her yell "Don't let me put my sights on you EVER AGAIN, Hatake!" followed by slamming of door.

He slowly pulls down the towel to find her gone and every one in the bar staring at him like he is the worst person ever to walk on this Earth. He sighs, then turns his head to his friends, only to find them holding a hand over their mouths or just biting their bottom lips. They look like they are about to explode.

He gives them a sharp look from his visible eye, but it only results in them breaking down and hooting up with loud cackles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone actually read this, plz let me know how y’all liked it so that I can see if if it’s worth updating or not. Thanks :-)


	2. What’s the catch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got two kudos on the last chapter ✌🏻😂. But I decided to continue anyways cause  
> a) the story is already complete  
> b) Two people actually liked it! I wasn’t expecting that much on a KakashixAnko story.  
> So I dedicate this update to those two people😌

He casually strolls down the street towards his destination. It has been an hour since sunrise and an hour from when he has to meet-up with his team, thus plenty of time to get over with this nightmare of a task assigned to him.

Sometime after Anko’s furious departure, a waiter had showed up with her coat, cleaned and as good as new. But no matter how brave of the shinobi all the men who sat there were, nobody was willing to take up the job of returning the coat to her; No one was foolish enough to. An angry Anko is the last thing any wise man would choose to deal with. Kakashi himself would much rather battle a rogue ninja to death instead of walking into the said kunoichi when she isn’t in her best mood.

But then to his utter dismay, the other six men had decided that since it his fault that Anko left (Yes. His. Not like there were four more sickos behaving the same way he did.), it was his duty to return her possession. He off course had no say in it whatsoever. After he was handed the dreaded object, Kakashi had decided to get a good night’s sleep one last time before heading to his evident doom the following day.

So here he is, holding the beige trench coat firmly in his hand as he makes his way towards the sweet shop where he knows he will find its owner, prolly stuffing her face with dumplings. He lets out a troubled sigh as he imagines going up to her even though she had harshly bid him to stay away from her just the previous night.

When he finally reaches the said shop, he hesitates, takes a few long breathes and enters, only to have another problem waiting for him.

Anko is there alright, but instead of a fishnet top and some other kind of jacket resting on her shoulders, she is wearing a yellow sleeveless midriff along with her Orange skirt and fishnet leggings. Her frontal body is facing him whilst her head is turned towards the counter, elbow gently resting on it. The Shinobi was prepared to ignore her chest. Her toned abdomen is a whole different story.

Fortunately enough, he manages to harden up and tear his gaze just as the kunoichi turns her head to lay her eyes on him, suddenly frowning and squinting with disgust.

“I think I told you to stay the fuck away from me.” She states irritably. He immediately lifts his hands in surrender.

“Calm down. I only came here to deliver this” he tosses the trench coat towards her, and then adds “And inquire if there is any chance that you will ever forgive me.”

She practically stares into his soul before sarcastically replying, “I _guess_ there isn’t” and makes her way out of the shop,having received her order. Kakashi wishes to stab himself in his Sharighan wielding eye for ever saying anything that stupid.Then he follows her. Anko glares at him.   
“Don’t you have some genin to bother?”

He shrugs “There’s still an hour left in their assembly. Moreover, I’m always about an hour late myself.” Her fiery eyes tell him that she is in absolutely no mood for his stories or daily antics. He lets out a cold sigh and decides to get over with it.

Looking straight into her eyes, the copy ninja crosses his arms across his chest and placidly explains himself “I realise now that what I did was unpardonable. I myself find it hard to believe that I had stooped down to the same level as Ebisu or that other old perv. You are no object to be eyed lustfully, Anko.” He pauses for a moment, then continues “What I said after that was even more idiotic. Your outburst is completely justified. So I just want you to know that I’m really ashamed of myself and that I’m willing to make it up to you.” For someone who is admittingthat he was wrong gawking at a woman’s body, Kakashi is extraordinarily calm.

Anko turns this idea around her head for a while, comprehending each sentence. Suddenly a light bulb goes off and she flashes a devilish grin while inspecting the Silver haired shinobi. After a few moments she says “Alright Hatake, I accept your apology.”

Taken aback by how quickly he is being forgiven despite the extent of contempt the purple haired woman held towards him a minute ago, and apprehended by her sinister looks, Kakashi raises his uncovered eyebrow inquiringly. This isn’t the Anko he knows. Unless...

Rolling his eyes, he queries,“What’s the catch?”   
“I want you to feel just like I did yesterday.”   
He cocks an eyebrow and tries to keep his face emotionless while asking “You want to see what’s underneath my shirt, then?”   
This earns him a chuckle.   
“As tempting as that sounds, I have my eyes on another prize as of right now.”

Her grin widens and she fixes her stare on his face, or, the lower half of his face. Realising, Kakashi rolls his eyes yet again. Placing a finger under her chin, he lifts her face and simply says “No.”

Her frown reappears. “I thought you wanted to make it up to me.” 

Kakashi gives her an eye crinkle before rejoining. “Allow me to rephrase that. I’m willing to make it up to you as long as it doesn’t involve my mask, or my shirt, as a matter of fact.”

Anko is visibly frustrated. She grimaces “You took away the best part. What else am I supposed to make you do?”   
“I don’t know. Make me run errands for you or something? I have a team of 3 able bodied teens who would love to do some for extra credits.” He suggests,but she shakes her head.   
“I’m not letting you have the easy way out. It’s either your mask or nothing.” She declares.   
He negates “Sorry, Anko. No can do.”   
She bats her eyelashes and whines“Why don’t you want me to see? Do you not trust me? I thought we were friends!”

Kakashi wonders why is she a kunoichi and not an actress. 

“I have had my experience with your kind. The sappy acting won’t work on me, lady Naruto.”

Seconds later he receives a blow on his head from a much annoyed Anko.

“Don’t compare me to that little shit!” She warns as he massages the top of his head to relax the throbbing lump that has appeared there due to Anko’s punch.

By now she has lost her patience

“I’m going to ask you nicely one last time. Are you taking that mask off or not?”

Still recovering from pain, he winces no. She dangerously narrows her glare and declares, “All right, then have it your way. I will see what is that you hide under that vizard, one way or another.” He is unaffected.

“Good luck trying.”

“Oh, I will succeed.” She promises and then leaves quickly, dashing through the streets with her coat hanging off one of her shoulders and the bag of sweets being held in her right hand. Kakashi’s brow furrows slightly. _Great, now I’ll have to sleep with one eye open._

**Attempt#1**

It turns out to be a fairly sunny day. Coincidencetially, All the three rookie teams have decided to train in the same meadow at the same time. So their sensies work out a 4 on 5 match with Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru and choji on one team and Sasuke, Ino(much to Sakura’s disappointment),Naruto and Kiba on the other. As their teams train Asuma, Kurenai and Kakashi sit beneath a tree. Once the nine children are far away in the clearing , Kurenai turns her attention to The silver haired Jonin, who doesn’t even look up from the dirty book he’s reading. She smirks.

“So Kakashi,” he lifts his head. “I heard you had a minor falling out with Anko.”

Kakashi isn’t the least bit surprised by her knowledge of the topic. He just lazily confirms if Anko had told her already, to which Kurenai shakes her head.

“Actually, it was our chain smoker over here.” She hooks a thumb at Asuma, who’s watching the match with keen interest, his face lightning up and falling every other minute based on his students’ performance.

“He did?” Kakashi throws a disinterested gaze towards Asuma, who twists his mouth into a smile.   
“Don’t tell me you were expecting me to go by the ‘bro code’ and keep it a secret.”  
“I kind of was” His friend counters. Kurenai cuts in.

“So anyways, I can’t really say that I’m actually taken aback by the news, considering I know how big of a loafer you really are. But what on Earth made you think that apologising in such a shabby manner wouldmake things okay?” Instead of being offended as Kakashi had expected her to be, she is actually having a tough time not falling about. He shrugs.

“Your brain wouldn’t be functioning well either, if all you had was just a few seconds to save yourself from Mitarashi’s wrath. Even the Kages would be sweating if they face her like that.” He proclaims and then moves his free arm (the other being used to hold his book) up to his shoulder where a brown snake with brownish purple eyes is slithering to his face. He grabs the snake by it’s tail and, bringing it in front of him, stand ups.

“Flattered?” He asks it just a second before a poof of smoke comes up and the reptile changes into a certain purple haired woman, whom Kakashi is holding upside down by her right ankle. He lets go of her and she summersaults into standing position.

“Very much.” She replies with a simper. Kakashi turns his head to his left.

“And you guys were in on this?” Both Asuma and Kurenai smile sheepishly, confirming their involvement.   
“I can’t believe that you thought I’ll fall for a simple trick like this. I feel offended.” He says in a mock-hurt manner.   
With a scowl fixated on her face, Anko proceeds to explain “That’s what we thought. You would be too smart and expect this to be a mere distraction. Then you’ll prepare yourself for an actual attack and ignore the snake. That’s when I would’ve changed back and torn your mask off.”

Kakashi blinks. “Reverse psychology, I see. A quite effective method, but not with an ineffective plan.” He flicks the snake kunoichi’s forehead and she slaps his hand away in annoyance.

“What did she bribe you guys with that made you agree to an Idea like this?”  
“Nothing.” Asuma admits.   
“We wanted to see your face as well.” Kurenai adds.

“Well, you will have to come up withmore effective ways if you even dream of peeking inside this mask.” Kakashi closes his book and starts to walk way, then spins on his heels “And a friendly advice; don’t let her be the brains of the mission.” He points a finger at Anko, who crosses her arms across her chest and grumbles some curses.

“What now?” Kurenai looks at her fellow kunoichi once Kakashi is gone. Anko has a strange fire lightning her eyes.  
“I’m not giving up until I rip the mask off that face of his.” She swears and flounces away.

“She sure doesn’t give up.” Kurenai compliments her friend when she is out of the earshot.   
  
“Is it just me or does she look a little bit too interested in Kakashi?”   
She looks at the bearded man questioningly. He elaborates.

“I mean, there were four other guys who nosebled over her, including Iruka, but she seemed particularly mad at him. Not to mention that she hasn’t even thought of taking a revenge on others”   
At these words, The red eyed kunoichi gives Asuma a sly smirk. 

“I’m sure she would love to hear you say that.”

“No thanks” The shinobi says while discarding his cigarette and lighting a new one. “I wish to live a few more years.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. It was pretty meh. But I swear that attempt 2 is better. Stay tuned (that is, if anyone reads this).


	3. I’m reporting you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anko’s second attempt to get under Kakashi’s mask, and my personal favourite. Guest appearance by everyone’s 3 favourite genin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to dedicate this update to the five people who liked the previous two atrocities of mine. Thanks for your feedback guys!

Attempt #2

The gentle breeze blows against Kakashi’s face as he walks through the clearing, though he can only feel it partially due to the mask blocking it. He is supposed to be meeting his team here, and God knows how, he is the first one to reach. Apparently his team has caught on his habit and have decided to show up one hour late themselves. Finding nothing else to do, he sits beneath a tree that marks the beginning of the adjacent forest and starts reading the book he carries with him all along. He seems oblivious of the fact that a purple haired Jonin is standing on a branch above him.

Anko had found out about their training location from Sakura, and has been waiting there for about an hour and a half. When he finally showed up, he sat under the very tree she was hiding in. Of all the trees. Now she will have to carry out her scheme as fast as she can, since she’s well aware that it won’t be long enough before he detects her presence.

Her strategy is simple enough: use her own unique ninjutsu on Kakashi, and knock him out. And once he’s unconscious, she’ll be able to see his face without any restriction. Mind poison does not have any visible effects. Moreover, its her own special technique which she had derived under Oroochimaru’s apprenticeship. No way does he know how to break free from it. 

Seems like a fool proof plan to her. Anko controls a snicker that had almost escaped as she tried imagining what might greet her once she pushes his mask down. She had heard from the Uchiha boy that he might be hiding a pair of buck teeth underneath that opaque veil, maybe a pair of chapped lips.

However, just as she is about to start making hand signs, the weak branch she is perched on snaps and Anko finds herself falling from fifteen feet above the land.   
_Not enough time to use any jutsu..._ She panics and shuts her eyes tightly, waiting to hit the ground and shatter the entirety of her spine.

Instead she feels a pair of strong arms: one hooked under her knees and other wrapped around her shoulders. Her eyelids flicker open and she comes to know that Kakashi broke her fall and is now leisurely staring at her through his one eye.

“How long did you think it would be before I knew you were right above my head?” He quizzes softly. 

“A little while.” She confesses, visibly irked by failiure of another tactic. She isn’t easy being held up bridal style either. The kunoichi tries squirming but he doesn’t let go, not yet done with his interrogation.

“What jutsu were you planning to use?”   
“I’m not telling you.”   
The Shinobi sighs. _What else did you expect, Hatake?  
_

He shoots an arrow in the dark. “You were planning to use your mind poison jutsu, weren’t you?” 

“Okay, how do you possibly know that?” Anko barks, but he doesn’t answer.

Rather he avers “It wouldn’t have worked on me. Lord third already had all the Jonin trained to sense and nullify it, in case you ever needed to be taken out.”

Her anger is briefly replaced by a minor heartbreak, saddened by the fact that the Third hokage had betrayed her trust like that. But then again, he had her trained in other Jonin’s weaknesses as well. _Konoha’s safety comes first._

Quickly putting aside the fact, she wonders if Kakashi is being truthful. His skills in the sector are so great that it’s impossible to tell whether he’s bluffing or not.

“How do I know you’re not lying?” She peers lightly.

“Go on then. Try it.” He encourages her, but she’s only confused further. After a mental debate, she decides against trying it, because if he’s telling the truth, then she has no chance against him. The jutsu uses quite a lot of Chakra, and she’s well aware that she cannot use any other trick and expect it work against Kakashi Hatake once her Chakra level is depleted.She grunts in defeat and can make out a half smile forming behind the Shinobi’s mask.

That’s when they feel a rush of wind and see two genin appear in front of them, namely Sasuke and Sakura. They seem to be quite pleased with themselves for making their sensie wait, that is until they take in the scenery in front of their eyes, and there mouths fall open in surprise, or rather, shock.

Finally Naruto enters the scene and cheekily begins “Sorry, Kakashi Sensie. It appears that we got lost on the path of—” he opens his eyes and halts immediately, his face now matching that of his teammate.

Kakashi and Anko share a glance, then settle their sights on the appalled teenagers again.

“Kakashi sensie! You are holding the crazy snake woman in your arms!” Naruto screams in state of terror and points his index finger towards the duo, his arm shaking heavily. He fears Anko. The snake kunoichi had made sure of it during their chunin exams.  
“Yes, Naruto. I’m aware of that.” The silver haired Jonin states coolly.

“WELL THEN?! What are you waiting for? Drop her before she bites you and injects her venom into y—” Sakura interrupts the blonde boy’s rant by smacking him on the head with such a force that he lands on the ground face first. 

“Shut up, you idiot!” She reprimands harshly. “Don’t disrespect Anko sensie like that!”

Kakashi lets out a sigh and shakes his head in disappointment. Anko is secretly congratulating herself for enlisting such terror in the boy’s heart. Now it’s Sakura’s turn to speak up.

“Kakashi sensie?” She begins shakily “Are you and Anko sensie... r-romantically involved?”   
She sounds like she actually doesn’t want to know the answer. Naruto and Sasuke fix their stare on the two as well.

A flash appears in the snake kunoichi’s eyes and she gives a sinister smile to the man holding her. She has found a lovely opportunity and she isn’t going to let it pass by.

Kakashi opens his mouth to say no, but she cuts in.   
“Yes Sakura. We’re together.”

Staggered, the genin trio wordlessly gape towards their sensie and his apparent girlfriend.  
This jarring statement causes Kakashi to snap his head towards Anko. He sviwets while he tries comprehending her angle. She just smirks and wraps both her arms around the appalled Jonin’s neck.

“Oh come on, darling. I know you wanted to keep it a secret but it’s been long enough. I think we should tell them, Kakashi-kun.” She bats her eyelids and the copy ninja shows all the visible signs of panic. Plus a blush is visible on the revealed part of his face. His students aren’t bearing much better either. They find themselves unable to move.  
“Kakashi” Sakura whimpers.   
“Kun?” Sasuke finishes.   
The snake Jonin giggles and Kakashi struggles to hold her.

Naruto can’t believe his ears. “YOU’RE LYING!” He bellows. “No way will Kakashi sensie ever date someone like you! You must’ve put him under some kinda genjutsu! He may be a closet pervert but he isn’t that desperate!” This time, Sakura is too appalled to hit him.

The silver haired man doesn’t know if he should take these words as compliment or insult. Anko grits her teeth as she clutches onto the Jonin’s neck in agitation, unaware of the marks she’s causing and putting a deaf ear to his painful groaning.

“Why you little —” she takes a deep breath and composes herself. Then she begins again. “For your information, I’m telling the truth.” And with that, she places her lips on the Shinobi’s cheek and gives him a big, sloppy kiss, enough to penetrate through the fabric of his mask. “See?”   
The last bit, however, remains unheard.

If it wasn’t for Kakashi’s advanced training, he would’ve dropped Anko at this point. Nevertheless, he trembles excessively and tries to keep his hold firm as his face turns deeper hues of red. The genin are a whole other story.

Watching their sensie get a dose of affection is no easy business for them. Their jaws are practically hitting the ground and their pupils have contracted so much that it’s impossible to spot them in the whites of their eyes.

Convinced that she has given them enough trauma to last a life time, Anko decides to end this affair. She is able to effortlessly wriggle out of the Hatake prodigy’s arms and stand on her feet.

“Well, I guess you guys need to start your training now.” She pivots and begins to walk away, ruffling Kakashi’s soft, silver hair as she leaves. “See ya later, sweetheart.” 

He grabs her arm aggressively and she leisurely faces him. He’s clearly angry, but it’s really hard to take him seriously when his face is redder than his Sharighan.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He whispers violently. “I’m NOT playing along with you. We are NOT dating!”   
She smirks evilly. “Yeah well, good luck tryin’ to persuade them now.” She motions with her eyes towards the band of three transfixed teenagers . “I’d love to see you try, Kakashi kun.” She kisses her first two fingers and then gently places them on his covered lips. Then she winks and parkours to the nearest tree, going back to the village through the forest.

The genin cannot hear their whispers, but they can very well see the duo’s actions and assume the worst. The kiss is the breaking point for the group. Sakura claps her hands around her mouth to prevent vomiting as a wave of nausea comes on. Naruto speeds to the nearest tree and holds it for support while he actually upchucks his breakfast. Sasuke simply freezes on his spot. Both his eyes are opened wide and there’s a twitch in the left one. A purple aura seems to be surrounding him, a sign of negativity.

“That’s it! I’m reporting you for making us see that!”still sick to the stomach, Naruto yells at his highly flustered sensie, who in turn hasn’t yet come around since the indirect lip kiss.

“Me too.” Sakura chimes in, her legs getting wobbly as she almost falls down. Her raging insides shout “Cha! That’s what you deserve, You dirty ol’ Perv!” 

“Me three.” Sasuke adds quietly as he and Naruto hold a nearly unconscious Sakura by her arms.

It’s a while before Kakashi snaps out of the shock and processes all that has been said to him in the mean time. 

“What? Wait no!” He tries his best explaining the situation to his students, but they are in no mood to even put an ear to his words. Can he blame them?

As the faint echos from training ground reach the gradually receding Kunoichi’s ears, she cannot help but laugh till her stomach hurts. Maybe Anko couldn’t get under Kakashi’s mask yet, but that doesn’t mean she can’t get under his skin either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attempt 3 will be out soon. So if I have managed to acquire some readers, stay tuned 😙


	4. Let’s make a deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for the kudos. I dedicate this chapter to the seven of you😚

**Attempt#3**

Deciding that the meadows aren’t safe anymore, Kakashi decides to spend his alone time in the forest instead, sitting underneath a cluster of alike trees so even if Anko does pinpoint his whereabouts this time ,she won’t be able to reach him just as easily.

Unfortunately for him, she’s already hiding behind a trunk about 100 meters to his west. She has been here for awhile now, waiting for the right moment to strike.

All in all, this is her fifth attempt trying to unmask the Jonin. After the failed ventures with Asuma and Kurenai, mind poisoning jutsu (well, it technically wasn’t a complete loss since she did get Kakashi into trouble.), bribing his hounds into ripping his mask off and even getting Shizune’s assistance to temporarily paralize him with senbons, she has come to a conclusion: she won’t be able to get inside that face covering of his without putting atleast pocket bits of her fighting skills into service.

But Anko is well aware of her limits. The only way she can defeat him in a full blown fight is by taking him out, such is her training. Not to mention that he might be able to out do her and ‘take care’ of her first. Moreover, a one-on-one battle over something as daft as a face mask seems a bit too much, even to her.

Thus she has decided to use the simplest tricks in the book along with her main tool; her brain. If she sticks to the statergy, she will definitely be able to outdo him. 

She has been standing by for some time now, scrunching her nose at the sight of the Shinobi engrossed in his dirty book, reading it like it was a manifestation of literary arts and not just a smut book written by none other than the Pervy sage(Heh, the term is pretty catchy. Good job kid.), causing her to question herself. _What do I even see in this jerk? Sure he has a sexy voice, and beautiful eyes, and incredibly soft white hair...._

Okay, so she has a _little_ crush on Kakashi Hatake. _Big deal_. Every kunoichi in their age group has a crush on him, other than Shizune, and Kurenai offcourse(She has her eyes on a bearded chain smoker instead, but that’s her business.)Infact, every woman who was in the academy with them used to have a thing for him at some point. One can say that in terms of ladies, Kakashi is the Sasuke Uchiha of his generation.

And unlike the fangirls, her feelings for The copy ninja are pretty reasonable. 

_When she had arrived in the village with the curse mark many years ago, he was one of the only few people who did not see her as a traitor.  
He did treat her different; he changed their almost non existent dynamic for better, consoling her in the times of need though they had hardly known each other before she had chosen to align with the villainous Sanin. Maybe it was because he had lost both his teammates and understood loneliness that she felt.   
He would often coax her by remarkingthat whatever happened with Oroochimaru wasn’t her fault, regardless of how gullible and stupid she thought she had been. He seemed like he believed it as well.   
__She would return the favour by trying to persuade him that he didn’t kill Obito and Rin.  
_ _Kakashi stood by her when no one other than Lord Third and a few of her companions did, even if they had no connection previously.   
When his life took a dark turn once again with the Nine tails attack and death of sensie, she repaid his debt by being their for him, listening to him complain about how jinxed he is, and how pitiful his sensie’s son is.  
And just like that, a bond that had been initiated due to the Silver haired boy’s sympathies became a strong friendship._

Reminiscing on the fond memories warms her heart, even managing to distract her for awhile.Even as she recovered and they now see considerablly less of each other, Kakashi and her remain just as good friends. Perverted or not, he’s a great man who selflessly helped her out. How could anyone help falling for a guy like that?

Brushing such thoughts aside, Anko drives her focus back into present, where she sees that Kakashi has finally let his guard down, his nose buried deep in his copy of make out paradise. Swiftly and soundlessly, she transforms into a snake, similar to the one she had turned herself into the first time she tried unmasking him. Without uttering a sound she steadily slithers towards her prey, and upon reaching the oblivious Jonin, she wraps her scaled form around his arm. The sudden pressure on his arm causes the shinobi to force himself out of his fantasies. He idly looks at the snake and greets her.

“Hello, Anko. A bit earlier than usual, I see.” She doesn’t respond. Instead, she bites him on the visible part of his face, poisoning him with her paralysing venom.

The Shinobi’s eyes widen as he starts to shudder, grunting gingerly at first with the sound amplifying every time. Perspiration follows, and just as his skin starts turning pale, a white smoke appears and the brown snake finds herself wrapped around a log. Substitution Justsu. She morphes back into herself and hears his echoing voice.

“You tried to poison me? That’s very low. I’m greatly disappointed in you, Anko.”

The Silver haired man is standing on the corner of a branch in one of the thickly leafed trees, far from her view. But as he looks down, he spectacles a puff of smoke surround the purple haired kunoichi that soon disappears with her.

He catches her sultry voice from behind himself. “Don’t be. It was just for temporary paralysis. I have no intention of killing you as of yet.” Next thing he knows, Anko is standing right behind him, holding a kunai to his throat. But just like before, he’s gone in a puff of smoke.

The real Kakashi has been hiding from her while she went around looking for him. He has no desires of unnecessaryly utilising his Chakra. As she passes his hiding spot on one of the higher branches of a tree, she halts, turns and queries loudly,   
“Scared, Hatake?”   


He yells back “Not at all. I just wish to save enough Chakra to train a bunch of hyperactive genins I have to meet in a while.”

Anko makes a mad dash towards the branch. “How are things with them, anyways?”

He skips onto other branches, trying to escape her “Not good. They reported me to the Hokage’s office for indecency. Almost got suspended for a month. Thankfully, Lady Hokage knows you just as well and I got off the hook.”

She throws three shuriken. “That’s sad. I was hoping you would get suspended for 2 weeks atleast.”   
He dodges them. “Why do you hate me?”  
The purple haired woman appears in front of him. “You know very well.” She responds before throwing a fist at the Jonin who is still looking back. 

He catches hold of her wrist, and instead of answering her question, he tells her “I think you owe me an apology.” 

The snake kunoichi raises an eyebrow “Do I, now?”

“Things might’ve been smooth at the office, but my students still won’t listen. They think that I’m some sort of a sick fuck.”

She frees herself from his grip and parkours a few branches away from him. “But you **are** a sick fuck. That’s what started this, remember?” And with that, she throws a kunai in his direction. He simply moves out of its range and leans against the trunk of the tree whose branch he is standing on. Then he asks,

“Seriously? That’s all you’ve got?”

Suddenly he feels a hand reach into his pocket and back out within a split second. Anko, who is still standing a few meters away on a different branch, smirks.

“No.” She says as she gets engulfed in a thick layer of smoke and vanishes. _Shadow clone. Again._

He looks around the bark he’s leaning against to find her standing on the opposite branch victoriously, one hand on her hip and other holding his copy of make out paradise.   
He realises what her game must’ve been all along. She flips off from the tree and gracefully lands on the ground, firmly standing on her two feet.

Smirking evilly, she offers “Let’s make a deal, shall we?” Kakashi lands in front of her, arms crossed across his chest as he stoically stares at the woman holding his dear novel.

“You’ll get your book back once you let me see that pretty face of yours. If you don’t—” she raises the book and takes out a kunai “I tear this to shreds.” She has a triumphant smile on her face. “So, what’s it gonna be, Hatake?”

His expression remains unchanged. After a second or two, he raises his voice. “Read the title of that book, will you?”

She raises an eyebrow and does as instructed. As she runs her eyes across the title, she goes rigid one moment, and shakes with anger the next. The orange book she is holding in her quivering hands has a picture of academy kids on cover, and title reads: **How to Genin for beginners (now with coloured illustrations)**

The shinobi is quick to explain “You see, Anko, the tricks you used were simple enough. They could’ve worked, but not with strategies like this. It’s almost like you’re underestimating me, or You need to come up with better plans, In which case you might be needing this. You’re welcome” He says with a joyous eye crinkle. He’s willingly playing with fire here, teasing an already provoked Mitarashi.

As he gyrates and starts to walk away, the copy ninja takes out the actual make out paradise from his pouch and starts reading. He glances from the corner of his eyes towards the infuriated Jonin, who is practically blazing. She appears to be on fire, which might be true since the book he just gave her has been reduced to ashes. He sweatdrops, and deciding that he values his life, makes a run for it. 

After reaching far enough, Kakashi’s eardrums rattle at the sound of Anko howling “HATAKE!!!” and he drastically increases his speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About 2 more chapters and the story is done. Hope y’all are enjoying. Plz leave a review if you can. I can use some help.


	5. RESIDENTS OF KONOHA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is the longest. I could’ve separated it into two but then the first one would’ve been pretty boring imo. PS I know I update too early but the story is already finished and it’s taking all the willpower I have to not post it all in one go. As usual the update is dedicated to the lovely people who left kudos and anyone else interested in the story💕

It’s been hours since Kakashi pulled off an extremely dangerous stunt by tricking Anko. The silver haired man has been avoiding her ever since, trying his best not to bump into her for atleast a week (He even dismissed his genin extremely early, much to their glee and confusion.) He’s conscious that anytime sooner would be too soon.

The sun has been descending towards the horizon rapidly for a while now. The shinobi is on his way home and thanking his lucky stars that he hasn’t crossed path with the snake kunoichi yet. 

And out of nowhere, a distant, ear-splitting bellow reaches him.  
“Kakashiiiii!!!”

He recognises the voice instantly and then, covering his ears and letting out a tired sigh, he turns around to see Gai sprinting up to him at top speed with his genin following shortly. Tenten and Lee are shooting worried looks towards their sensie and requesting him to calm down, while Neji appears like he is plain tired of Gai, rolling his eyes and slowly shaking his head.

He stops short in front of Kakashi and pants audibly. After a few moments of catching his breath, Gai looks up at his ‘rival’ with a dramatic expression seeming to imply that he’s emotionally hurt.

“How could you?” He sniffs.  
Fortunately, Kakashi has known him long enough and has adjusted to his ridiculous countenance, allowing him to take his friend’s over acting somewhat seriously.

“Calm down, sensie.” Tenten pleads. “I’m sure that their must be a reasonable explanation as to why Kakashi sensie hasn’t told you yet.”

“Off course there must be!” Lee supplements “You know you would otherwise be the first person to know about him and Anko Sensie.”

The last part makes the copy ninja’s body stiffen. Even though he has a good idea now what the fuss is all about, he politely urges Lee to elaborate what he means.

“Naruto told Lee about you and Anko Sensie’s relationship. He in turn questioned Gai sensie about it, and it was thus revealed that you never informed sensie about you and her getting together in the first place.” The young Hyuga states in a matter-of-factly voice.

“Kakashi, I thought of you as my best friend! You were my eternal rival, but I believed that we had a bond stronger than that. I told you the smallest occurrences in my life—” 

The silver haired Shinobi’s mind reels back to the one time when Gai had made him question their friendship by discussing —in extensive detail— how he scrubs his body while in a shower,granting him a beautiful skin, though Kakashi was begging him not to (He ended up crying that day, not able to get the mental picture out of his head).

Snapping out of it as fast he can, he thinks about it, hesitates, and decides to tell Gai the rather incredible truth behind the situation, who meanwhile has concealed his face behind his forearm and is crying rivers. Literally. The way two heavy streams of tears emerge from either of Gai’s eyes and away from him in different directions reminds Kakashi of the park fountain. Neji seems to share his frustration.

But before he can utter a single word, he hears the voice of a certain senbon chewing shinobi address the group from his left. 

“You’re dating Anko?” Genma looks at the copy ninja in disbelief. He’s trying to ignore how Gai is bawling like a man child right in front of him.

Kakashi tries to reply, but Lee beats him to it.

“Yes, he’s dating her. It’s hard to believe, isn’t it, Genma sensie?”

“A bit too hard, considering what went down between you two a week ago.” The brunet scoffs, finding it hard to control a laughter everytime he thinks of the incident. Kakashi throws him a nasty look, even tho most of it is hindered by his mask.

“What happened?” Lee’s curiosity gets better of him. Tenten and Neji too turn their heads to get an answer.

Genma chuckles heartily then starts off “Well, you see, we were all at the bar a few days back—”

He breaks off nervously when he notices Kakashi leaning against him. The silver haired man lightly whispers in his ear “If you say one more word, I’ll make sure that I recite an adaption suiting my own narrative to a certain black haired medic.” 

The senbon chewing man shoots an alarmed glance towards the other jonin, who once back in his normal position, gives a seemingly pleasant eye crinkle which causes the hair on Genma’s arms to stand.

“Well?” Tenten brings him back to his senses.  
The shinobi looks at her, then back at Kakashi, who is acting just as calm as usual, like he didn’t just threaten to ruin Genma’s chances with Shizune by telling her some twisted version of what had happened that fateful night. 

He glares at the copy ninja, mentally despising him for the vile ruse and mechanically says “I don’t think that’s something you guys should know. Sorry.”

“HATAKE!”

Everyone immediately redirect their sights towards, no, behind the silver haired ninja, and behold the source of the voice with absolute terror. A chill runs down Kakashi’s spine as recognises the owner of that thunderous voice to be the very person he sought to steer clear of.

Trembling slightly, he slowly wheels around to come face to face with Anko, who’s just as vexed as she was a few hours back, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists. He breaks into cold sweat and gives his signature eye crinkle. 

“H-hey, Anko. How you doing?” He stammers uncontrollably.   
“I don’t know, You tell me.” She growls as she strides up to him.

Genma sees where this is going. 

“Okay, This seems like a lovers’ quarrel we don’t wanna be a part of” He addresses Team Gai with great concern. “I suggest that we get to a safe distance before Mt. Mitarashi explodes.”

“Mm-hmm.” Tenten gulps and grabs her wailing Sensie’s arm before running to the other side of the road. The brunet shinobi gets hold of Lee and Neji and does the same.

Desperately, Kakashi tries reasoning with her.  
“Hey, I know you are mad at me, but look at the bright side. Atleast You’ll step up your game next time on.” The shinobi silently prays to be spared in one piece as the snake kunoichi gives him a menacing stare.

“Ease yourself Hatake. I won’t be trying any longer.” She declares her resign. that only adds to Kakashi’s anxiety.

He should be relieved, but that actually adds to his worry. Reason? Anko Mitarashi is a lot of things, but she is no dignified loser. He can bet on his life that she’s going to use the dirtiest trick up her sleeve to get back at him. And the sneer on her face isn’t exactly helping calm his nerves either.

He listens to her next words attentively. “So, I’m going to give you one last chance. You taking that mask off or not?”

His mind is practically racing while he considers the pros and cons of his offer. Cons: an end to his privacy. Everyone knows what he looks like. Pro: He lives to see that day.  
He’s is greatly flummoxed. He internally yells at himself for not being able to make a quick decision. When it has been long enough, Anko throws him a dark look from her ablaze eyes.

“Alright then.” These words make his pulse drop. _Oh no_. He appears even more strained when he hears the rest of it. “Don’t say I didn’t warn ya.” And with a daunting smirk, she’s gone.

Kakashi is apprehensive of what will follow, and reasonably so. He dreads the prospect of whatever the purple haired kunoichi will do next which, given his past experience with her, he’s certain is not going to be pleasant. 

After a minute of her departure, Team Gai and Genma hurry towards the copy ninja.  
“What was that all about, Kakashi sensie?” Lee queries worriedly.   
Genma poses “She said something about your mask. You haven’t shown her your face yet?”

Kakashi finally lets out the breath that he has been holding for so long. Then he turns to his fellow Jonin, and after a microsecond of temporising, determines that he can use their suggestion on this one.

“Well, actually the thing is—”

“RESIDENTS OF THE LEAF VILLAGE! MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!”

The resonant voice causes everyone in the street to search for its source. Kakashi practically gets a heart attack when he spots her on top of the hokage monument, holding a loudspeaker in her hand. The rest of the group follows his gaze and their eyes widen at the view.

After calling for people’s attention a few more times and making sure that everyone in Konoha is paying heed to her now, Anko moves forward to the next lines with just as much fury in her words. She declares,

“This is to inform you all that one of your elite Jonin, an outwardly respectable fellow is actually a shameless pervert who reads smut in daylight and in front of underage genin!”

 _Fuck_. He reaches a whole new state of perturbation when he hears this. _She’s using quantities of her Chakra to amplify her voice. The loudspeaker is providing her further boost so that she can be heard even in the farthest corners on the village._ He muses, but soon registers that this is no time to stand and observe carelessly.

He feels all the eyes on himself. Everybody in the damn street and nearby houses who saw the drama unfold a few minutes ago is looking at him in scrutiny. Anko doesn’t halt for a second. 

“You guys heard that right! He’s also known to blatantly ogle at women’s bodies and nosebleed!”

“Son of a—”  
Without wasting a moment, The silver haired shinobi summons all his chakra in his feet and darts towards the monument in his top speed, his pulse rate skyrocketing with every word the snake kunoichi hollers.

“And he happens to be none other than Konoha’s copy Ninja himself, Hatake Kakashi!”

No sooner do these words leave her mouth, the entire village gives out an audible gasp. Kakashi himself is panic struck, shuddering at the thought of the impending meeting of with lady Tsunade this has brought on, and even more trepidatious of the idea of having to come clean with his three kids. Now that his name his out, he has to make sure that no other information regarding his perverted nature is leaked.

Suddenly, he feels a gust of wind to his right, and finds Gai running alongside him. The over enthusiastic man gives him a wink and says,

“ **Don’t** worry, my friend! I’ve got you! You can sorrrttt things out with her and **I** can reverse the damage she does to your image.”

Kakashi nods silently.

“But in exchange, you must give me the first hand knowledge of your relationship. Is that a deal?”

He gives an eye crinkle “sure thing, Gai.” After all, Gai will be the first one he talks to about his ‘break-up’ with Anko.

By the time they reach the bottom of the monument, Anko has managed to say about two more lines: both about his addiction to Jiraiya’s Make out books.  
“Tell me, what kind of decent individual would read a book whose author happens to be not only the most perverted Sanin, but also the most perverted Konoha resident?”

“Hey! what the heck did I do?!” They hear Jiraiya protest from a distant rooftop as they climb the steps up to the monument.

“She’s got a point, y’know.” Naruto’s voice follows.

They set foot on the top just in time. Anko is oblivious of their presence of the two shinobi sneaking up behind her; she’s solely focusing in front of herself.

“And only last week did he—” Gai snatches the microphone from her while Kakashi tackles her from behind. 

“Let me GO!”With much difficulty he drags her away from the balcony ,and after reaching a suitable distance, presses a certain point on the struggling kunoichi’s neck. She instantly blacks out and falls back while he supports her. He turns to his friend.

“Thank you, Gai. I couldn’t have taken her without you.” He gets a flashy grin and a patented thumbs up in return.

“Mennnntion not! Now take her away and work things out once she’s regained consciousness, while I try to make things better!”

Kakashi has the exact idea of what ‘make things better’ means when coming from Gai. Nevertheless, he hoists her over his shoulder and dashes away; not towards the village, but somewhere else. Given the kind of reputation she has just helped him gain, He must avoid being seen with an unconscious Anko at all costs. The last thing he needs right now is to be branded as a kidnapper (he knows that the purple haired trouble here would just confirm to any such atrocities, making him lose his team, his position and even his job.)

He runs towards the forest of death instead. On his way he hears the booming voice of Gai yell;   
“Gooood evening to the people of Konohaaa! What you just heard was an innocent prank played by Mitarashi Anko on her fellow Jonin Hatake Kakashi! None of it was true at all! Believe me! It was —ehm—just a way to grasp your attention! Yes! That’s what it was! Now get ready for the real reason you all were summoned for: a surprise youthful exercise routine with yours truly, Might Gai!”

Deep down, Kakashi is thankful to have a friend like him. He might act like a fool sometimes—like right now— but there’s nothing he won’t do for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter to go. Stay tuned, my faithful readers, and if possible do leave a review. Criticism is welcome.


	6. You win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been heavily edited. I learned a valuable lesson. Always review shit you write at 2 AM b4 posting. I reread it and god I cringed. I know this isn’t much better either but I believe this is an improvement. Srsly people. Y’all gotta tell me when I fuck up like that😂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s the last chapter. I’m taking a risk by posting it since I totally winged it in this one. Still hope y’all might find it bearable✌🏻As usual dedicated to the dudes who left kudos 💛

Upon landing up to the forest, he hears the last bits of the voices coming from Konoha, which consist of Gai prescribing some insanely ridiculous exercises to the villagers while actually doing them and Lee loudly cheering for him, shortly joined by Kakashi’s own knuckleheaded Genin.

Once inside, Kakashi finds a suitable spot on a thick branch of a humongous tree. He settles Anko next to the trunk to provide her support while he sits on a reasonable distance from her, impatiently tapping his fingers on the rough wooden surface beneath, waiting for her to come about.

To say that he’s mad is an understatement. He’s furious, to say the least. He knows how reckless she can be, but this is too much. Even for her. It was supposed to be a friendly banter between two colleagues and long time friends, there’s no reason to be so sour. But again, this is Mitarashi he’s talking about, the same chic who once hospitalised a dude for whistling at her. _The poor guy had chosen the wrong time of the month to mess with her...  
_

After a few minutes, he notices her eyelids blench a bit, and flutter open shortly. She places a hand on her neck and gently massages it while sleepily taking into her surroundings. She yawns and mutters, “Kakashi, what are we doing here?”

He flinches.   
“ _We_ are hiding from people so they won’t catch me and skin me alive.”

“Heh?” She tilts her head, but simultaneously remembers the recent events. An obnoxious smirk finds its way on her lips. Kakashi squints his visible eye.

“Well, you should be thanking God that I hadn’t yet said the part where you got a massive nosebleed staring at my—”   
she ends up sniggering half way through the sentence.

He’s unimpressed. _The nerve._  
“Not. Funny.”

She shrugs and nonchalantly says “It is to me. Moreover, you’ll have to get used to it unless you’re willing to show me that pretty face of yours.”

He grunts. Kakashi is resentful because he knows that he has finally lost. He doesn’t wish to compromise his privacy at all, but he can’t keep her in check everyday either. This has got to end, and no way on earth is that stubborn woman initiating giving up.

Mentally cursing himself for not being a bit more rigid that night at the bar, and her for being so incorrigible ,he caves in.

“Fine.” He grunts. “You win. I give up.” 

“You do?”Anko resounds. She can’t believe that after a week’s worth of effort, she has finally won.

He nods stiffly and a twinkle appears in her eyes.  
“Well what are ya waiting for then?” She grins intractably. “Off with the mask.”

Kakashi’s hand slowly reaches for his mask. _There’s no turning back now, Hatake. Just get this over with_.  
His reluctant fingers hook inside his mask and steadily pull it down.

The kunoichi is getting more and more anxious as the mask comes off. She begins to doubt if she did the right thing by manoeuvring him to show his face. She’s so used to the mask now, it feels unnatural and even a bit wrong for him to have an actual face underneath. 

She’s slightly reassured when his nose comes into view. So far so good, she thinks. Slowly, the mask slides down his mouth, then his chin, and finally, Anko can see the face of the one she knows as Hatake Kakashi.

 _Shit_. That’s the first word that comes to her mind when she takes in the first sight of his face. _No. No. No. No. Fuck no._

“Happy now?”  
for the first time ever, she sees his lips moves.

To say that he’s good looking would be an insult. He’s stunning. He’s striking. He’s the very definition of the word ‘handsome’. He even has a damn beauty mark to prove it.

If Anko says that he’s not the most beautiful man she has ever laid her eyes on, she will be lying.

The kunoichi is oblivious of the disdainful stare he’s giving her while she gapes at him. Without her knowledge she stumbles towards him and her hands reach for his perfect face. 

The shinobi is completely taken aback by her reaction. He had expected a few flirty comments, maybe even a _damn_. Not once did he apprehend her to wordlessly cradle his face and push the cloth covering his left eye back up to his headband.

He observes her with a pair of mismatched eyes and a blush creeps onto his face as she runs a finger along his scar.  
“An-Anko? What are you—”   
“You’re gorgeous.” She deadpans.   
  
He’s dumbfounded “wha...?”   
  
“I said, you’re gorgeous.” She has her eyes on his mouth at present. “Why would you hide a face like this?”

Stunned, Kakashi collects himself and lets out a breath. Then he eases up.

The silver haired ninja chuckles “why, thank you.” Anko spectacles both his eyes crinkle this time, up close, and her heart skips a beat. 

“I gotta admit. I was half expecting you to have buck teeth or swollen lips.”

He laughs again. “I see you’ve been talking to my genin”

“Kinda. But you look nothing like those fuckers said. I mean, you’re really—”

“Gorgeous?”

“Yeah. Exactly.”

Kakashi grins. “Thanks. It’s always reassuring to know that a cute girl thinks you’re handsome.” His eyes are lingering on her face now, eagerly waiting for a reaction.

Flushing slightly, she smirks. “Perv.”  
  
“Maybe, but it’s true. None of the shinobi I know would disagree with me. They just never say it because they are afraid you’ll kick them into next year.”

“Is that so?” She asks bemusedly. It pleases her, knowing the grip she has on the leaf shinobi.

“Mmm hmm. I think you’re beautiful Anko, inside and out. And if I’m actually as good looking you say I am, I think I actually might have a chance with you.”

Her brain reaches a state of temporary paralysis at these words. Once she processes it, her heartbeat goes berserk. _That smooth bastard..._  
  
But she isn’t giving in like that.Her pride wouldn’t let her. She’s the crazy snake lady and isn’t letting that scarecrow know how pathetically desperate she is to actually say yes.

“Hold your horses.” She replies somewhat harshly. “Who said you have a chance? I’m not going out with you that easily. You see Hatake, I require certain things in whoever I date.” She says haughtily.  
  
“And what are those?” He raises an eyebrow.

A temporary pause issues. _I did not think that through._

“First of tell me.” She stops and reckons what she should question.“Give me one good reason why I should date you. Yeah, that! And, uh, if I do, how would you treat me?”

He shrugs. “It’s really simple, I guess. I like you, you like me. That’s usually enough reason to go out with someone.”

Her eyes widen as these words enter her ears.“Hold on. What?!” Surely she heard it wrong. There’s no way he knows. Is there?

The shock she feels is visible on her facial features. He gives off a smug smile.   
“I wouldn’t exactly be a top class jonin if I couldn’t even notice such minor details y’know. Oh, and please don’t deny it.” He grabs her hands which have frozen around his face.“I’ve known for a while now.” 

Her expression remains majorly unchanged, save the red blush adding to it. Then gradually, her head sinks and she bites her bottom lip to stop it from quivering. Not even the fact that Kakashi has confessed to having mutual feelings for her seem to surpass the embarrassment and vulnerability she feels. He takes visible pleasure in her condition.

Suppressing a mild chuckle, the silver haired man continues “As of how I’ll treat you...”

With a jolt of movement, he extends his hands to her arms and pulls her closer, and cups her startled face moments before it crashes into his. Then he withdraws one hand and uses it’s thumb to trace her soft lips.  
“...Would you mind if I were to take a practical approach with that one?”

It’s a few seconds before she’s able to say anything. Suddenly, the timidness and stupefaction is gone and the confidence returns. She can’t possibly mess this up or appear like a fool if he’s the one starting it, can she? Not that it really matters to her now. She couldn’t care less who started it as long as it ends up like this.  
  
The snake mistress grins, settles herself with her legs wrapped around his waist, and looking down to his lips, rebounds with “By all means.” 

She leans in towards him.

 _It’s finally happening!_ Anko exclaims mentally. _This feels so surreal. Wait. Am I dreaming? I hope I never wake up._

There lips are barely touching when

“Anko sensie!”

 _I said I **never** wanna wake up, dammit!_ She grits her teeth.

They hear Ino’s distant calling enter the forest. Anko hastily turns her head to the direction where it came from. As the two separate hurry to get on feet, they realise that she isn’t alone.

“Maybe they are here to check that you haven’t been kidnapped.” Kakashi mentions.

“Maybe” she agrees and turns back to him, only to see that the mask and eye covering are back on. “Darn it!” She hisses. _Those kids are sooo done_.

That very moment, the six genin that comprise Asuma and Kurenai’s teams land on the branch next to them.

“Anko sensie! Are you alright?” Ino asks hastily.  
“Tell me, do I look like I’m not?” She counters the question in her usual rude manner. Added to that is the frustration of being interrupted in such a delicate moment. Could they not have chosen a better time?

“Hinata saw Kakashi sensie abduct you.” Kiba elucidates while glaring daggers at the said Jonin. Akamaru is growling at him as well. “So we thought you might be in trouble.”

“Well, as you can see, I’m totally fine. Also We’re pretty busy here so now you all can go back. No Thanks for your concern.”

They don’t appear convinced.

“But you were really mad at him when you were at the monum—”   
“Speak up, will ya?”

“What Hinata is trying to say is that you were pretty mad at Kakashi sensie right before he took you away, y’know, exposing his secrets that we knew anyways” Kiba says. “How come you are on such good terms all of the sudden?”

_That’s a good question._

Luckily, Ino is their to save them. Smiling, she tells her friends “You guys won’t understand this, but that’s how relationships work.”

”Like you know anything about relationships.” Shikamaru moodily scoffs.

It’s only a few seconds before Anko rememberers the prank she had pulled on Kakashi the other day. She wasn’t expecting it to spread like wildfire back then, but apparently it did. 

Panicking slightly, She hurriedly tries thinking of a way to get herself and the silver haired shinobi out of this situation.

“I see Sakura has already told you.” Kakashi notes with his hands shoved in his trouser pockets.

“She did.” The Yamanaka replies with a cheeky grin. Kiba rubbernecks towards her.   
“Relationship? Do you mean that these two are together?”

“They are.” Choji confirms while munching potato chips. The fanged genin grins wildly.   
“Sweet.” he remarks.His dog barks in agreement.

“Congratulations, Kakashi sensie and Anko sensie.” Hinata whispers.

“Thank you, Hinata.” Much to the Jonin kunoichi’s surprise, Kakashi pleasantly takes the greeting. Anko swivels to him in incredulity, eyes searching for a sign stating that he’s just playing along, but not finding any. _Did he just..._

“Yeah, yeah. Good for you guys.” Shikamaru says merely out of obligation.

“Yeah Sensie! Congratulations! You guys look great together” Ino chirps.

“I’m sure we do.” The copy nin gives an eye crinkle and Anko is having a tough time processing all of the scenario. Her stomach churns as she ponders.   
_Does this mean that we are exclusive now? For real? He better not be playing games or I swear—_

Her train of thoughts is interrupted by the young Yamanaka, who is giving off a sly expression all of the sudden.  
“So, how did you make it up to her?” The very next moment her eyes widen in excitement and she clasps her hands dreamily, squealing “Did you two kiss? Or even more, did you guys—”

“Ino!” Hinata exclaims.  
“What kind of question is that?” Shikamaru is just as surprised.   
“Gross!” Kiba adds.

 _Thanks to you we didn’t, you filthy brats._ The purple haired woman’s insides scream.

Kakashi rolls his eye(s).“I’m not telling you that, Ino.”

He turns to Anko.  
“I think we should get going. We won’t get any dinner reservations if we stall any longer.”

She places her hands on her hips and smirks.  
“Real smooth, Hatake. Gotta hand it to you.”  
  
“Please, call me Kakashi.”

And with that, they make their way out of the forest as the last of the sun’s rays hit it, leaving five astonished genin and Shino behind.

Kakashi calls over his shoulder “Oh, and don’t tell your respective Sensie about this yet.”

Anko turns her head towards him.“Why’s that?” 

He shrugs.   
“Nothing much.There happens to a certain guy in green spandex whom I have promised to give the exclusive first bit about the two of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is. The story’s complete. Thanks to the beautiful people who took time reading this. Do leave a review if you can. I’ll be back with more Naruto stuff once I’m free. See ya <3


End file.
